


Sacrifice

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Animal Death, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Kennedy discuss an unpleasant part of Willow's resurrection spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

"I think the faun is where I started going wrong," Willow says. Kennedy tries not to roll her eyes.

Willow's not a vegetarian.

"Bringing back the Slayer to defend the Hellmouth" is a much better reason to kill an animal than "I'd like a cheeseburger."

It's way more honest to kill an animal with your bare hands than to pay someone else to do it.

Willow's got plenty to feel guilty about without getting sentimental about Bambi.

But Kennedy remembers the conversations she’s had with Willow about pushing too much, and doesn’t argue. Relationships are all about sacrifices, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Open on Sunday prompt: animal


End file.
